This invention relates to imaging arrays and in particular to imaging sensor arrays to perform bitmap functions in digital computing systems and in applications for such systems, such as cursor control devices.
Over the past decade or so, the functional control device for use, for example, with a computer display system has developed with the development of such systems. These devices have taken several forms, such as joy sticks, light pens, touch panels and hand held cursor control devices, now also referred to as a "mouse". One of the most prevalent uses of these devices is to alter the display at selected locations on a visual display of such systems by controlling a display cursor which is selectively moved over the display by means of the control device.
The mouse is a pointing device used with interactive display oriented computer systems, particularly to control the cursor on the system display. The mouse tracks the movement of a user's hand as the user moves the mouse about on a work surface or pad usually next to the user's keyboard input to the system. Microswitches may be positioned on the top surface of the housing of the mouse to perform various functions in the system upon finger operation of a switch selected by the user. The mouse device has recently become available in the office products market as a part of the 8010 Professional Workstation, developed, manufactured and distributed by Xerox Corporation.
Research over the period of time has led many to conclude that the mouse concept is the preferred and best means for performing cursor function controls, some of the reasons being its adaptability for use in conjunction with a keyboard input of such systems from a human engineering standpoint and ease of display cursor movement with desired functions implemented by microswitches present on the mouse. These cursor control devices or "mice" have been known of electromechanical design. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,304,434; 3,541,541, 3,835,464; 3,892,963 and 3,987,685.
The best known electromechanical and "grandfather" mouse was developed at Stanford Research Institute and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,541. This mouse employs a pair of wheels that turn potentiometer shafts to encode X and Y motion into analog signals. Each wheel turns as the mouses is moved along its respective coordinate direction and slips sideways as the mouse is moved in an orthogonal direction. When the mouse is moved diagonally, both wheels turn and slip simultaneously. The design of this mouse led to the use of ball bearings as wheels and optical shaft encoders to generate a two bit quadrature signalling code, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,963. The motion of a wheel caused a two bit output for a coordinate direction to form square waves in quadrature, with phase and frequency determined the direction and speed of travel. Each bit transition represented motion of one resolvable step which was employed to move the cursor on the display screen. Further development led to the employment of a ball or sphere instead of two wheels for more uniform tracking (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,464 and 3,987,685). Internally, the sphere itself was a trackball with shafts turning against the ball and with commutation as shaft encoders or optical disc encoders, the latter being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,434.
While these mice have proved to be quite useful in performing display functions, they have not been outstandingly reliable, particularly over long periods of use. For example, the mechanical moving parts of the mouse, such as the balls and wheels become dirty and slip on the work surface or pad, rather than provide continuous rolling action, or the commutators become dirty and skip.
Also, because of the precision and tolerances necessary for the mechanical moving parts and the number of parts involved, these mechanical mice have been expensive to fabricate.
The goal, therefore, is to design a mouse with no moving parts (excluding the microswitches) thereby eliminating the above-mentioned mechanical disadvantages and providing a mouse with high reliability over long periods of time. One direction toward the goal of no moving parts is optics and optical detection of mouse tracking functions. The concept of optical tracking, i.e., optical detection of an optical image, such as a track, lines, bars or grating, is not new. Examples of such tracking utilizing one or more optical detectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,364; 3,524,067; 4,114,034 and 4,180,704. However, none of these optical tracking devices disclose optical tracking techniques suitable to perform the functions required in a mouse, i.e., they are not "smart" enough to provide multidirectional tracking indicative of direction of movement and the amount of the movement. What may be even more acceptable is an optical cursor control, i.e., an optical mouse that detects motion relative to the mouse body and independent of mouse rotation and independent of any inherent coordinate system employed with the mouse for tracking.